The invention relates generally to a commercial vehicle Wheel cover, and more particularly to a wheel cover with a collapsible attachment system.
This invention is applicable to commercial vehicles, namely trucks. A wheel cover is used create a more aerodynamic shape on commercial vehicles, by filling the void or indentation created by the rims of the wheels. The wheel covers are installed manually by a mechanic, a truck driver, or another person, and generally take a significant amount of time to complete installation on all the tires.
The current wheel covers used in the commercial vehicle industry are difficult and time consuming to install, and do not provide an easy method for pre-trip inspection. After the wheel covers are installed, an operator will likely have to completely or partially uninstall the wheel covers to comply with the pre-trip inspection laws requiring the operator to inspect the hubs and wheels prior to every trip.
The present invention provides a wheel cover that allows for the simplification of the installation process, and can be shipped in a small container because of the articulating design. The present invention also provides a wheel cover with an inspection door and window, allowing the operator to inspect the wheel and hub, or complete light maintenance.